Tell me where it hurts
by that 1 flower child
Summary: Jude is crushed, Jude can't take it anymore, who will be by his side? Will his sadness last? These are the questions that haunt us all so just READ IT! : Please?


A/N: Well… you see I got this idea out of nowhere, for no absolute reason, just…POOFED… into my little head. So yeah I hope it doesn't suck…

I got this idea while in school, no, it's not school related, you'd think that it would, but it's not. Luckily I was in this class where you get to do homework or read and such, so I had time to establish it.

Random Blab: If humans could fly, where would you go?

Well I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it, this is just a short chapter if you will….

It was a bizarre day, no one but Jude and Jen were sitting at their hangout table. Nikki was off "working", Wyatt had gone off to write a song about coffee, Jonsey was either late, or was off looking to apply at a new job, and Caitlin, beloved Caitlin, was off with "the one" guy she met yesterday in the Lemon. Only Jen and Jude were left in solitude, and strange as it sounded, Jude wasn't making any sudden noise. He wasn't fidgeting around, wasn't speaking out of nowhere, he was in his own little world, gazing at sudden nothingness. Jen, as always, was tired, under eyes dripping down as if she had stayed up all night like a little kid wondering if a monster was beneath her bed. It was just surreal!

Finally, the silence got to Jen, and she couldn't take it anymore. "Jude?" no answer "Jude?" silence "Juuuude?" she sang in a jingle tone "JUDE!!"

He nearly fell off his chair "DUDE! I mean DUDETTE! You totally harshed up my mellow man!"

"I'm sorry but you are totally freaking me out, it's been ten minutes Jude."

"So? Time flies unless someone ruins your mellow…"

"You've been staring off for nearly ten minutes, didn't even make any sudden movements, didn't, dare I say it; stink up the place with your gases. What's wrong?"

Jude slightly giggled at the mention of 'gases.' Speaking of which, he took advantage of the moment and let out a semi-medium-small- reeking fart.

Jen pinched her nose "EW! JUUUDE!!! That's gross, I was just pointing it out!"

"And I LET IT OUT!"

Despite the fact that he had taken a "big one" she still had the need to laugh a bit, it wasn't long 'till Jude joined her.

"Okay…hahaha….okay… I have to admit that was pretty funny…"

"Yeaaaah!!!" he cheered raising his arms up in victory.

"Now, do you mind telling me why you were so quiet?" Jen crossed her arms the same way an annoyed customer would do. His smile faded and he looked down. Jen tilted her head to try to at least take a peek at his expression. "Jude?" she held out her hand and took hold of his chin and she gently lifted his head up. "Jude? What's wrong?"

Jude being, well, Jude, ignored Jen and looked straight across looking deep in thought. Jen finally gave up, it was like trying to talk to a five-year old, hopeless. But then, the answer came to her, not long ago had it been that Starr had turned goth and dumped him.

"Jude, is this about Starr?"At the mention of her name, he looked up with a crushed expression and corrected Jen, "It's Nebula." He got up from his chair, onto his board and rode off. Jen sat there alone with a hand outstretched as if saying 'don't go' and she regretted ever saying anything.

As Jude road off on 'Sally' he spoke to himself.

"Why'd she leave me? We were perfect for each other, everyone said so… I _thought _so. We were like two peas in a pod, now we're just a pea and… a… duck!"

He was so out of it, he wasn't paying attention where he was going. Suddenly, he felt as if he were flying, that's when he realized he had crashed onto something, or someone. An 'Oof' was let out as he fell, he didn't know if it had come from him. But being his own self, he was too lazy to get up…besides…it was kind of soft.

'_Maybe someone saw e falling and placed a cushion under me… this is nice…'_

Then the cushion began to move…

"Jude…" struggling "will you get off me?"

Jude propped himself with his elbows and there lay Caitlin with a small smile on her face.

"Hiya Caitlin."

'_Our faces are not too far from each other… I wonder if I just lean in an- WHAT AM I SAYING! It's Caitlin bro! Your best friend dude! Just because Starr dumped you doesn't mean you get to go hit on your friend now!'_

"GET THE HELL OFF HER MAN!"

The dude shoved Jude with power off of Caitlin that he hurt his ribs against the hard, cold, mall floor. He lay there wondering who that jerk was.

"Babe? Babe are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a little accident is all." She extended her arm out to the guy and he pulled her up to her feet. As soon as she was flat on the floor he let go of her and left to go insult Jude. As Jude was getting up, he shoved him down, hard. "What's your problem?!" He began kicking Jude's hurt side and he kept on going with such force that shot electric shots into Jude's body. Jude lying down helplessly had no choice but to kick him where a guy should never get kicked on. He grabbed hold of his hurt area and back off and fell on the floor. Caitlin stood by with hands over her mouth at the violent scenes that were processing in her mind. Jude went to the dude and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slightly lifted him up.

"Never… mess with me. GOT IT!?" He threw him against the floor and he lay there in pain. Jude strode over to his board put it under his arm and strolled off towards the food court. Caitlin hurriedly rushed to her current boyfriend's side. "WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU MAX?!" He let out an 'eep' "YOU DESERVE WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU! YOU BIG JERK! HE WAS MY FRIEND! GAHH! WE ARE SO. OVER!" She stomped off following Jude's steps to go and apologize. Caitlin caught up to him.

"Are you okay?" She grabbed hold of his shoulder and turned him around.

He huffed "Yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm so sorry Jude." She brought him to a hug and she began to cry. "Every guy is wrong for me… they either disrespect me or my friends. I hate when they do that! I'm so sorry, really, I am" She sobbed on his shoulder and began to stain his shirt. He soothed her by running his hand up and down her back. He seized the opportunity and began to cry. Caitlin backed off and looked at him with a concerned look. "Jude?" he dropped his head, "Jude? What's wrong?" She held his head between her hands and rubbed her thumbs up and down her cheek, clearing his tears. "Jude, don't cry… why are you crying?" she spoke in a soothing tone.

"It's just… that…ever since Starr… er… N-Nebula dumped me, I haven't been myself lately…"

"Oh Jude, she doesn't deserve you at all, you need a girl who will never leave your side." She hugged him and then backed away quickly. She blushed and she held her hands behind her back. "S-Sorry about that."

Jude smiled slightly, his stomach felt weird, that hasn't happened since Nebula was around. Funny.

"Let's go to the lemon and talk, deal?" She grinned and held his hand. "COME ON SILLY!"

"okay…" He giggled his charming giggle.

Could this be a start of a friendship beyond imaginable? EEP! I'm so excited!! Haha… I know I know... I should be working on my other stories but when inspiration strikes, what can you do? Ignore it?! I THINK NOT!  Please hit that shiny review button, with every review, I will update faster!! HOORAY FOR BLACK MAIL!! :D


End file.
